


Severus.

by Spillingvelvet



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillingvelvet/pseuds/Spillingvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> Underage warning stands for sex between two underage characters. Beta by Michelle.

Severus had survived without friends his entire life. His mother would crawl into his bed some nights, bleeding freely from her nose or her mouth or her ears. His father would shout through the door, and she'd sniff loudly and pet Severus' hair, whispering nothing and everything, promising happiness someday.

He sorted quickly when he got to school, content to wrap himself away in deep, dark green, to immerse himself in cauldrons and incantations. He didn't weave when walking down the hallway, barreled through the sea of faces with his mouth pinched thin. He wrote his mother every week, though he never received a reply, knew she wasn't getting them. The letters dwindled to twice a month, three times in a term. Eventually, he only spoke to her in his sleep.

He woke up one summer holiday when he was fourteen, his hands wrapped tightly around her cold wrists. There was no pulse, her face was grey, mouth blue and slack. Blood was sticky on her hair and neck and his pillow. He'd sat up slowly, walked out of the room, and screamed nonsense at the top of his lungs for twenty minutes. His father stood in the bedroom doorway and laughed.

Lucius first fucked Severus in the Slytherin dungeon when they were fifteen. Laid him out across a desk in the common room at midnight and didn't stop until he came three times. The next time was an empty classroom. The floor of the prefect bathroom. Against a tree in the Forest.

Lucius never would let Severus touch him in public. No conversation. No eye contact. Sometimes in the Great Hall, Severus' neck would prickle, and if he looked up, he'd just catch the slick-blue of Lucius' eyes sliding away. The knowledge that Lucius was breaking his own rules would make Severus hard.

When Severus turned sixteen, he hit his father back. He broke three fingers on his left hand, and shattered his father's jaw. Only the school owls knew where he was that September.

Lucius began seeing Narcissa, and Severus began staring in public.

Lucius slammed him against wall in their seventh year, angry and ashamed. Severus came first by just kissing him. He came again while Lucius' hand was dancing quick-hard on his cock. Once more when Lucius was buried inside him. That was the last time at Hogwarts.

"I'm proposing to Narcissa. I've already spoken to her father," Lucius muttered as he fastened his trousers.

Severus nodded against the wall, swallowed, and closed his eyes, leeching cold from the stone.

Lucius brought him to Voldemort in July.

"We shall be your family, Severus," The Dark Lord hissed.

Severus blushed beneath his hood and solemnly prostrated himself, bringing the hem of Voldemort's robes to his mouth.


End file.
